


Can I Have My Gum Back?

by Tracing_Letters



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: A little make out session with Jackson uwu





	Can I Have My Gum Back?

It had been a few months since you'd seen your boyfriend. Well, apart from interviews and various shows on TV and social media, pertaining to his most recent tour. Which is why as soon as he entered through the front door, you were in his arms, kissing him slowly.

"How did it go, Jackson? Are you tired? Did you eat?" You asked, many more questions in mind but not wanting to bombard him with them.

"It's all good, baby" he replied and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. You knew he missed you as much as you missed him. Before he even made it to the sofa, his lips were on yours again, your lips parting to invite his tongue and the taste of sweet spearmint. It drove you crazy and you couldn't help pulling yourself closer into him, making all traces of the gap between the two of you disappear. Jackson let out a short moan at your movement before laying you on the sofa, biting your lip softly then working his way down your neck with kisses.

"I missed you so much" he said against your skin, still in the process of leaving kisses. Up your collarbone and back to your lips. You could almost cry at the overwhelming joy of his return. "I missed you" you cooed back and he smiled.

"Baby?"  
"Yes, Jackson?"  
"Can I have my gum back?"

You pushed the stolen gum forward with your tongue, holding it in place with your teeth but as he leaned in to take it, you pulled it back.

"If you can get it" you said, challenging him. He scoffed and bringing his lips to yours again, he accepted.


End file.
